


family reunion

by FancifulRivers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Is anyone?, Legs From Here to Homeworld, Pearl is not having a good time, Where is Steven, massive spoilers, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: White Diamond requests Steven's presence.





	family reunion

You're terrified.

You're terrified, but you don't show it. It's all come back to you, as you stand by Steven's side, Blue and Yellow Diamond to either side. Yellow looks almost bored, but you can see the anxiety surging just beneath the surface and you don't like it. White Diamond has always been- you don't want to think about it, not really, but apparently, since Pink's supposed shattering, she's gotten  _worse_. 

Steven looks almost delighted when you step out and there are quadrants of gems cheering but you know better. It is not something to be happy about, it is not something to lessen your guard over, and you are proved right when a white bubble appears out of nowhere.

"It's White's Pearl," you hear Blue Diamond whisper. Your eyes rake over her quickly. She is cracked, one eye completely destroyed with a spiderweb of fine lines. It is like it never existed and a low gasp of horror escapes you before you can stop it. She has no reaction. You hate yourself for it. A pearl is property and a pearl is an object and it is not a pearl's duty to protest what another may do to their property. She cannot help the way that she looks. Of all people,  _you_ know that.

Steven is gone before you know it and you grasp at the bubble like you have any hope of stopping it. He doesn't know. He doesn't understand. You've never talked about White Diamond, none of you have. There was no  _reason_ to. Blue and Yellow were more than enough to occupy your attention, trying to destroy the Earth, but Steven-

He is impetuous. You know that his anger is well-placed. Is justified. It  _is_ the Diamonds' faults that the gems on Earth are corrupted. They have a duty to their subjects. 

But why oh why couldn't they have tried again?

Garnet's arm comes around you, pulling you up before you can sag to the ground and weep. You have an appearance to maintain. Now that you are on Homeworld, you have no doubt you will be known, again, as Pink Diamond's Pearl. The thought hurts, but you push it aside. You can play pretend if you must.

All you want is Steven to be kept safe...

**Author's Note:**

> So how about White Diamond, huh, WHAT THE FUCK is that cliffhanger.


End file.
